


A Sign of Love and Friendship

by J93



Series: Mistletoe Tales [11]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 07:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13002912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J93/pseuds/J93
Summary: Christmas is for families. She didn’t have any.





	A Sign of Love and Friendship

Not even five seconds or steps into their apartment Ymir had to voice her opinion on _something_ ; “I hate the Christmas season.”

Historia stopped mid-undressing and peered up at her girlfriend. “Why is that Ymir?” she asked concerned.

With a bored expression, Ymir eyes trailed downward and stayed there. “Because of its the amalgamation of everything I despise; the winter season, shopping and small talk with strangers. The only reason I tolerate it is for you and you only. Everyone else can go to hell for all I care.”

Though a small bit flattered, Historia rolled her eyes and took her by the hand into the living room. This meant leaving the various gifts at the jacket area by the door. Ymir quirked her brow but went with her, curious. Historia gently pushed her giant onto the sofa and walked over and knelt to open the drawer under the TV stand. Ymir kept watching. She wasn’t exactly watching her but more seeing the way her small, delicate hips cutely swayed. It was almost hypnotic, making her drool and sleepy at the same time. Her trance was broken by Historia’ sudden heel based turn.

“I’ve got someth- are you drooling?”

“No!” Ymir hurriedly wiped her chin.

Historia was about to ask but shook head and got on her knees while keeping something hidden by her back. “ _Anyway_ , I have something to show you.”

“Great.” Ymir huffed sarcastically, not enthused one bit. _Her hips though_ …

“Ymir, _please_.” Historia turned on her sad face to Ymir. Her blues looked into hers and her mouth shrunk to a small, single lip.

Ymir had a love/hate thing for it. “ _Fiiine_ I’ll play along.”

Historia’ face turned back to her normal, cuter one. _Works like a charm_ , she smirked and knee crawled closer to her. “Bend over please.”

“Eww His’ only in the bedroom.”

“ _To me_. Bend over _to me_.”

“Huh, if you insist.”

Ymir bent closer, almost as if to kiss her small nose (she wished she were). But then Historia cruelly leaned back and thrust some sort of plant above their her faces.

“Mistletoe? Babe what-?”

“I want you to admit it.”

“Admit what?”

“That there are _some_ things around Christmas you do like.”

“Like what? This shit stick?” Ymir pointed to it accusingly.

“Ymir,” Historia whined, “it is not a shit stick.”

“Well, it kinda is. Besides I don’t need no good luck charm from the Druids to help me kiss you.”

Historia got to her feet, threw the mistletoe on the floor with a smack and turned her back on a worried Ymir.

“Babe I-”

“Don’t _babe_ me!” Historia cried, her arms covering themselves.

“Oh shit,” Ymir muttered and got off the couch. She put her hands on her shoulder. “His’-”

“No!” Historia wiggled and closed up and faced the wall. “Don’t touch me.”

“Christ Historia I was only joking!”

“And I was only trying to help but you always have t-to turn it into some sort of joke! Every effort I try with you-you fuck it up!” Historia wavered and put her hands over her face. “Why do I bother with you?” she whispered.

Ymir’s heart soared and weighed guiltily. _Well done Ymir you’ve fucked up big this time. What are you going to do about it this time, huh? How are you going to fix this mess?_ She looked over the floor and saw the little berry piece laying there. She picked it up and, without rehearsing, her dumb mouth opened up again.

“Y’know the real reason I don’t like Christmas? Because it's for families. I hated my family and I’m glad I don’t know much about them. But every Christmas… I never got what I wanted or what I needed. Hell, I was never fed turkey until I was 17. What I’m tryin’ to say is… your my family, Historia Reiss.”

The crying against the wall quieted down and Ymir continued trying not to take its place.

“I don’t hate you or what you are trying. I love you. You were my first in many ways. The first one I truly felt what love meant. You're my everything Historia.”

Her voice disappeared and was replaced by a low sob. She gripped hold of the plant and pulled it upward toward her chest, laying it there as she tried getting a hold of herself. It was useless to try. A small but heavy head lay against her stomach. Wiping her eyes she saw the blond hair and felt the shorter breaths swipe against her skin, making her neck hairs stand and her body start to sweat.

“Did you know in Norse mythology the custom of kissing under Mistletoe is a sign of love and friendship?”

Ymir swallowed and nodded then said breathlessly “Yes.”

“And in certain places in the world…” Historia looked up at Ymir, her blue eyes still tearful but almost dry “forgiveness.”

Ymir knelt in front of her, their eyes aligning. Leaning in, nose tip to nose tip, there couldn’t be anything better. Ymir sealed the deal and kissed those lips like it was the first time all over again. Holding the back of her head as tear met tear, Ymir didn’t doubt this was where she belonged. Where she needed to be. Slowly moving back, Ymir opened her eyes to Historia’ face frozen, her cheeks a pinkish red and her lips pushed out in an ‘o’ shape. Ymir wiped her dried tears away and Historia’ too.

When their eyes linked again Ymir chuckled and Historia giggled. They got to their feet and walked hand in hand to their bedroom, still leaving their gifts at the door.


End file.
